Stealing PLAGUE!
by orothyd
Summary: What happens when Caine, Sam, Astrid, Drake and more join forces to steal Michael Grant's laptop, because they are just itching to read PLAGUE!
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this again?" Edilio hissed, teeth chattering from the cold.

It was a freezing night in December, and a group of people were wandering the streets, under the ghostly pale moonlight. Sam, Astrid, Caine, Edilio, Taylor, Drake AKA Whiphand, Brianna, Orsay, Dekka, Computer Jack and the snot-nosed little creep Bug were all shivering, despite the fluffy pink jackets Drake's mother had provided them all, free of charge.

"Will you please stop asking that same old question?" Astrid said, getting annoyed.

"Well, why? I don't understand why we can't all just wait a few months until April!" Edilio sighed.

"You don't understand, because you're not Astrid the _genius_," Bug said, trying to act cool.

"Shut up Bug!" Drake ordered. "Your nine-year-old voice, quite frankly, pisses me off.

Bug went invisible, and muttered, "ten."

Caine smirked. "See, now you made him all sad. Bug, snap out of it," Caine told him, because he wouldn't be able to use his telekinetic powers on him if he was invisible, just in case.

"No," Astrid said firmly. "It's his job, anyway."

"Uh, g-g-guys, th- this is it," Computer Jack stuttered.

"FI-NA-LY!" Brianna said, sighing. "Man, you guys are just so _slow_."

"Oh my god, people, just SHUT UP! I'm trying to listen to my favorite song!" Drake sighed.

"Look, Drakey. You and Biebs can have some alone time later, right now, we're on a mission," Caine said.

"Drake felt his whip twitching madly, but he wasn't in the mood for starting a fight, when his favorite song was on. "No, dumbass. I'd kill Biebs if he ever got in my sight."

"After you've played with him? Caine asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Fuck you, Caine. If you really need to know my favorite song, it's called Killing Soren."

Caine laughed. He lunged for Drake's iPod, and tapped the screen. "Whip My Hair by Willow Smith?"

Drake reddened, not wanting Caine to know his favorite song was sung by a nine-year-old. In his mind, he changed the lyrics around a bit.

_I whip my hand back and forth._

_I whip my hand back and forth._

_I whip my hand back and forth_

_I whip my hand back and forth_

_Just whip it._

Drake could imagine his beautiful whip soaked in colourful paints, and he flicked it around the room.

Before Drake had the chance to answer to Caine, Dekka growled. "You two idiots, we're on a mission, remember?"

Caine and Drake looked up, and saw that everyone was staring at them two.

"A little childish, if you ask me," Astrid said, in her knowing way, and flicked blond her hair, which caused Sam to stare.

"Guys, this is it," Computer Jack said, a little louder this time, realizing only Brianna had heard him the first time.

"This is what?" Taylor asked, bored.

"Michael Grant's house," Jack replied, as he put his GPS device back into his pocket.

Everyone turned their heads. Sam smiled. "Good, okay, guys remember the plan?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, rolling their eyes.

"Shhh, guys we're going to have to be really quiet! We don't want to wake anyone up!" Astrid reminded them. "Okay, Orsay, you're up first."

Orsay nodded.

"HUH? I thought you were supposed to be DEAD!" Bug commented loudly.

Orsay glared at Bug, and looked like she wanted to slap him, but Drake beat her to it. "And I thought you were supposed to be invisible!" Drake retorted, enjoying the fact that he had finally slapped someone.

"Everyone! Get to your places!" Astrid ordered.

Brianna and Computer Jack dove into the nearest bush. Astrid crouched underneath a tree, and Sam followed her. Caine and Edilio hid in the bush beside Brianna and Jack. Taylor bounced on top of the tree Sam and Astrid were at, and spied on them secretely. Taylor had made sure this was part of the plan, without letting anyone else find out. Dekka hid underneath the side of the fence.

"Okay, Orsay, go!" Astrid whispered loud enough for Orsay to hear.

Orsay nodded. She crept over to the house where Michael Grant lived, and walked around until she suddenly stopped. She froze, eyes wide. She stood in that position for about ten minutes, until she finally moved. She made her way back to Astrid, and reported, "He's asleep."

"Oh gawd, how long did you have to take?" Bug said. "I needed to pee!"

Orsay glared, and hid underneath another tree, with long grass around it.

"You're gonna have to hold it in for a lot longer, Buggy!" Drake teased, laughing, although he secretly needed to pee all of a sudden as well. It always happened, when he was hiding. He noticed Edilio staring at him weirdly. "Stop staring at me, or I'll whip the Mexican out of you.

Edilio didn't even bother to correct him, so he just turned away.

Meanwhile, Sam kept trying to catch Astrid's eye, but she was too busy making sure the plan was perfect. Taylor, was trying to make eye contact with Sam, but she realized that Sam was doing the same, but with Astrid! Maybe... maybe if she fell off the tree "accidentally" then Sam would catch her, with his strong surfer arms. Then she would lie there in his arms, pretending to be dead, and then Sam could perform CPR on her... Taylor smiled at the thought.

Computer Jack and Brianna sat in the bush awkwardly. Jack was trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't think of anything to start the conversation, so he just sat there fiddling with his little GPS device.

Dekka sat there quietly, waiting for her turn in the plan. She played with her powers, and was being quite mean to a ladybird, by making it float and then suddenly drop. In her mind, it was Computer Jack's head.

Astrid looked up. "Taylor, you next!" she called. Taylor nodded, and bounced away from the tree, and was standing outside Michael Grant's house. Then she disappeared. There. Gone. No "poof." No flash of light. No explosion. This wasn't because the 'FAYZ' _just_ happened. It was because she bounced inside Michael Grant's house.

As soon as Taylor was in, she knew what to do next. Unlock the front door and back door as quietly as she could. That was easy for her, and within seconds, she was out, and back in the tree. "Done!" she whispered to Astrid.

"Okay, next! The explore team!" Astrid called.

Bug stood up, with Brianna, and walked quietly towards the house, only one visible. Dekka and Computer Jack both looked a bit angry, for some weird, unknown reason.

Bug opened the door slowly and quietly, but he was invisible so it just looked like the door had magic powers and was opening on it's own, like in Harry Potter._ Alohomora! _Only that was a spell to unlock doors, not exactly open them... Bug stepped in, and his job was to keep guard, while Brianna searched the house with her super speed. The problem with that was, Brianna didn't know what Michael Grant's house looked like on the inside, so if she moved too fast, she would knock things over. The darkness didn't help either, because they weren't aloud to turn on any lights.

Brianna sighed. If only she could have some night vision glasses, steal them from Katniss Everdeen in the 74th Hunger Games, maybe? After all, she wouldn't dare steal them in District 11, after she heard Rue tell Katniss what had happened to the boy who stole some for fun. It had well and truly scared her. The Breeze, should be fearless. And, this was some serious business.

Brianna guessed that all of them wanted to find out what would happen next in PLAGUE. Brianna could see the look in Caine's eyes after Sam invited him to be apart of the mission. "He wants to know if Diana will kiss him, I bet," Brianna muttered. And what did she want to find out? Brianna blushed. Jack of course. Little nerdy cute Jacky. Jackypie. Computer Jerk, sometimes... But she would need to figure out how to make herself Jack's number one priority, and computers his second.

Edilio wanted to find out if he still had a chance with Lana Arwen Lazar. Lana Escobar, if they got married... But then Quinn would be jealous. Maybe... And, Drake? Well, who knows what he wants? Probably a bigger gun. Brianna wasn't scared of Drake, though. After all, she was The Breeze!

Her thoughts were interrupted as Bug elbowed her. "Dude, don't! I could slap you 100 times, before you even have time to disappear, _dweeb_."

"You're supposed to be looking for his laptop, remember?" Bug said, with a smug look on his face, and then faded away.

Brianna glared, and got back to work. She was in the living room, and there was no sign of the laptop.

She advanced to the kitchen, and no laptop.

She checked in all the bathrooms. No laptop. And, no surprises there. What would a laptop be doing in a bathroom?

She checked in the garage. Nope. No laptop.

She even peeked through the car. No laptop.

"Oh no," Brianna whispered to herself. It was in one of the bedrooms. With people. Sleeping! Brianna wanted to scream. Astrid had only guessed it would be somewhere easy, but no. Astrid the genius was WRONG! She didn't know what to do next. Go outside? No. Yes. "Yes," she decided. She didn't want to risk ruining the plan, and so she went back to the front door, and left the house to report to Astrid. Bug was behind her, she knew because she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. A little scary, she thought.

She ran to Astrid, so fast, so Bug wouldn't be able to keep up.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked, looking a little disappointed already.

"Laptop ain't there."

"What do you mean? Did you check _everywhere_?" Astrid sighed.

"Well, no not exactly," Brianna replied. "I checked everywhere but the bedrooms..."

"Oh," Astrid looked a little shocked, that her plan didn't work out right. But she recovered quickly. "Plan B," don't worry. "Diana! I need you to smash a vase on Michael's head! Like you did with Penny!"

Brianna stared at Astrid like she was crazy. Then she said dryly, "Diana's not here."

Astrid went red. Probably not used to being wrong, twice in a row. And even Brianna didn't know how _violent_ that blond was! Astrid sighed loudly, then she sat down, looking depressed. "Give me a minute, I will think of something new." Brianna nodded, and went back to her bush with Jack.

Astrid wanted someone to shoot her, right at that moment. She failed! Oh the shame. So much shame... But suddenly, her size XXXXXL brain POPPED! An idea came. And a good one. She smiled. Of course. "Because, I am a genius."

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid's idea was simple. But she would need Orsay's help again. Orsay, instead of Bug, would be on guard, and she would make sure for the whole time that Michael Grant was fast asleep. Then Taylor would bounce into the bedroom, and have exactly two seconds to see if the laptop is in the room. If it is, then... well she didn't really have a plan after that.

Astrid explained her plan quickly to Taylor and Orsay, and off they went.

Orsay walked back to where she was standing before, and within seconds she was frozen. Everyone watched as Orsay stood there, waiting for her next move.

"I wonder what Michael Grant dreams about..." Drake said, hoping it was about giving him a big gun. Or even better, getting a date with Penny!

Caine was hoping Michael Grant was having a very inspiring dream, about him and Diana.

Sam was hoping that Michael Grant was having a dream about him and Astrid getting back together... or something even better... Astrid lying beside him... Sam drooled.

Finally, Orsay twitched. She nodded towards Taylor, who bounced in very quickly, and a few seconds later returned. She looked excited. "IT'S THERE!"

"Finally, this stupid mission is over!" Drake said.

"Not yet. Not until we get the laptop, genius," Dekka told him.

"So, uh... Astrid? How are we supposed to actually _get_ the laptop out of there without him waking up?" Taylor asked, while thinking about Sam. She was drooling, already. Mentally drooling. She didn't want Astrid to catch her with saliva flowing out of her mouth.

Astrid stared blankly, looking like she was severely autistic. Astrid knew she needed a new plan, and fast. Very fast. She didn't want Michael Grant waking up anytime soon, and she sure didn't want anyone finding out her "perfect" plan had gone wrong. Why hadn't she foreseen this? She honestly had no clue.

She looked around. Dekka. Caine. Drake. Sam. Edilio. Jack.

None of them, had done anything useful yet. Then, suddenly, once again, and idea formed in her mind. She snapped her fingers.

"Dekka! Caine! Drake! Sam! Edilio! Jack!" she barked. "You guys are the retrievers! You know the drill, go, go, go!"

"No we don't," Edilio began.

"Yes you do!" Astrid pretended to sound urgent. "Oh no, he's going to wake up soon! QUICK GUYS!" she sounded so desperate, she had even convinced herself!

"What the fuck!" Drake shouted.

"Shhhhhhh, you'll wake everyone up," Edilio said.

The six of them walked slowly up to the door, and all went in at once. Astrid slammed her palm against her face. Why hadn't she foreseen this? If they all went in at once, that was BAD. It might wake Michael Grant up! Was she turning into Astrid the retard, because of her previous cockiness? But then again, if the six of them failed, she could easily blame them for not doing whatever they did properly. Phew. Astrid the genius was back!

Meanwhile, inside the house Jack bumped into a coffee table, which knocked over a glass.

He received five scary glares. Man... if looks could kill...

Caine advanced to the first bedroom door. He turned the handle gently with his powers, and slowly, the door slid open. He walked in. There he was! The LEGENDARY MICHAEL GRANT! Caine screamed, like a fangirl. Then he clamped his fist over his mouth... Maybe, he could somehow... manipulate him into making Diana love him even more? Then Sam came walking down the hallway. Caine glared at Sam and put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Dude, I heard a scream," Sam began. "I thought you murdered someone!"

Then Edilio came, and saw the laptop. Sitting there, on top of some drawers! Drake saw too, and he walked right into the room, only to be pulled back by some strong invisible force. "Fuck off, Soren," he hissed.

Caine pulled the finger at him, and silently drew him back. He then reached out, palms splayed. Slowly, the laptop came, floating towards them. Caine grinned. "And that's how you do it!" he said.

Suddenly, a movement! Michael Grant was moving! He was awake! He sat up quickly, and saw all six of them standing outside his room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" he bellowed.

They all ran. As fast as they could! Caine, holding the laptop accidentally dropped it. It looked like it was about to smash, when it suddenly came to a stop. Dekka. Edilio ran forwards and grabbed the laptop, as Dekka turned gravity back on. Suddenly, behind them Michael Grant!

Sam raised his hands, and made a ring of fire around Michael Grant, while Drake stood there with his whip, threatening to whip, cold, evil look in his icy eyes.

The rest of them ran out the door, and Drake ran after, then slammed the door shut.

"WE DID IT!" Dekka yelled.

Then some random music started playing

It was Dora the Explorer! Drake cheered! "It's my second favorite band!"

Astrid smiled. "Time to read PLAGUE!" Astrid then added, "but we need to get out of here first, before the police come or whatever."

Everyone ran as fast as they could, Edilio hugging the laptop. "TO MY HOUSE!" Sam yelled. It was lucky that they all lived in California. As soon as they arrived in Sam's house, Caine collapsed. Drake collapsed. Dekka collapsed. Everyone collapsed! They were so tired, they all fell asleep straight away.

When they woke up, it was already early in the morning, and things got pretty awkward. Drake had fallen asleep right on top of Edilio, and Caine was sleeping beside Astrid. Brianna was asleep, wedged between Dekka and Jack, and Bug was sleeping on Caine's chest, and drooling. Sam was sleeping on Taylor's legs! And Orsay was... WHERE WAS ORSAY? Oh well, no one really cared. She was supposed to be dead, after all.

They all sat up quickly, glaring at each other. Caine had smacked Bug into a chair, because he saw that his shirt was soaked in drool. Drake whipped Edilio, for sleeping underneath him. Then, they all lunged for the laptop! Astrid opened it, fingers trembling with excitement.

_Please enter your password._

Everyone stared. "Shit, we don't know the password!" Edilio said.

Jack, raised his head a little, and looked quite happy. "Leave it to me, boys!" he said. Jack was in a good mood, because he had a particularly good dream just a few hours ago, that he remembered clearly. And it only took him 69 seconds to hack into the laptop! Amazing!

"Good job, Computer _Hack_," Caine said. They clicked on a file that said: PLAGUE.

When they clicked on it, they were rewarded with a picture of a RAT!

"A rat?" they all said at the same time. Suddenly a flesh eating rat appeared, and started running after them all. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. Suddenly, all of them were hit on the head, and they all fell to the ground, knocked out, literally.

Penny smiled, and walked over to the laptop. She smirked. "Idiots," she said. She walked over to Caine, and pressed her lips against his. He would never find out... After all he was unconscious! Then she opened her eyes. "NO, NO, NO!" She did not kiss Caine. She kissed Bug! BY ACCIDENT! Penny smacked his face, and ran away from the house, carrying the laptop with her. When she finally arrived at an empty looking house, she opened the laptop. "Time to see if Caine admits his love for me."

She started reading. Then, she screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!" Penny cried. "I'm dead!"


End file.
